The KitanaJade Survival Trilogy
by Blood Carnival
Summary: This is a trilogy of expeditions that Kitana and Jade go on, to find certain valuables. But when hunger strikes for both, things can get a little akward. Not to mention dangerous! R&R! FINISHED!
1. The Cave

Kitana and Jade were walking in an underground cave, searching for the treasure that Mileena said was in the deepest part of the cave. Kitana was feeling somewhat disgruntled about being down there, whereas Jade was feeling quite comfortable. "I don't see what you're getting yourself in a tizzy about." Jade said nonchalantly. "I do not like this place, and the fact that my dimwitted sister may have sent us on a wild good chase for some treasure is maddening." Kitana sulked. "Oh will you relax?" Not that Jade minded Kitana's behavior, but she was acting very immature for a princess. "I'm rather ravenous right now, we've been exploring this godforsaken dungeon for almost thirty minutes, and on top of all that, we have absolutely nothing." Jade sighed, this was going to be a long journey.

Back at the palace, Mileena was in hysterics. She knew there was gold at the end, but the path she had designed for them, (with the help of the Outworld forces of course), took them in one giant circle. She even had a screen that tracked their movements and let her see what they were doing. She ran down to the kitchen to make herself some movie theater butter popcorn. This was going to be an interesting show, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

In the cave, things were going from bad to worse. The whole ceiling was filled with stalagmites. They were halfway through the room when Kitana's stomach began to groan loudly. The volume of her stomach began to cause cracks in the platforms that kept the stalagmites dangling from the ceiling. As Kitana covered her stomach in embarrassment, Jade made a shushing noise and directed Kitana's gaze toward the ceiling, where a few tiny chunks fell from the ceiling not too far away. Her stomach suddenly sounded off again, and this time one of the stalagmites dropped from the ceiling. Jade reacted on instinct, tackling her out of the way so she wouldn't be killed on the spot. The princess looked at Jade with gratitude. "Thank you Jade, and I do apologize for my carelessness." Kitana said. Jade nodded. "It is alright. But I suggest we pick up the pace before your stomach gets us both killed." Kitana nodded in agreement, and they started moving at a much faster pace this time.

They eventually reached a platform that was supported by a pile of wood. They both jumped on, and as soon as they landed, the platform began to shift downwards. Jade quickly ran to the other side, putting a hand up. "I might have an idea." She said. "Just give me a minute to think this through." Kitana's stomach however, had other ideas. It roared, causing her to blush. They also heard a groaning noise from the platform as several of the wood underneath began to break. "According to my stomach Jade, you may have a second." Jade snapped into action, running to the edge and using her staff to propel herself to the ledge above. She dropped a ladder down, and motioned for Kitana to come. Kitana gasped as her stomach growled again, causing the platform to sink lower as it tilted downward. "Hurry!" Jade urged. Kitana ran to the other side, and jumped onto the ladder just as the wood gave way and the entire platform plummeted down. Kitana quickly climbed up and continued with Jade, not looking back.

Mileena was still watching them, her eyes glued to the screen as Kitana and Jade neared the final stretch. She held her breath as they neared the rocky bridge, the final obstacle in the cave. She took good care in making that bridge so she was interested to see how this would play out.

Kitana and Jade soon approached the rocky bridge, suspended over a floor of molten lava. Jade gave a low whistle, and Kitana's eyes widened. "Oh dear…" She commented. Jade looked back at Kitana. "Just follow my lead, keep quiet, and tread carefully." Kitana nodded, eager to get out of this dreadful cave. Jade walked silently across the bridge, almost jumping as Kitana's stomach rumbled loudly. The bridge began to shake as the rocks making up the bridge began to fall one by one, starting from the beginning. "Here!" Jade yelled as she grabbed Kitana's fans, and fan-lifted her to the other side, while she used her own staff to propel herself to the other side, just as the final rock fell down. They continued through a winding hallway, until they saw a faint gold light coming from just ahead. Jade and Kitana broke into a run, reaching a room that had buckets that were filled to the brim with gold. Even better, there was an exit to outside just ahead!

Jade and Kitana both grabbed two barrels, smiling at each other. "I can't believe we're actually leaving with all this gold! My sister was telling the truth after all!" Kitana cheered, relieved. "I know! Here I thought she was duping both of us!" Jade added. They walked into the light with the gold…..only to end up where they started. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kitana groaned.

Mileena was on the verge of dying of laughter. "I can't believe they actually fell for that!" She crowed. "And they thought they were home free!" She then stopped laughing as she noticed several cracks in the wall that they had their backs against. "Shit…" She spat. "I knew I messed up somewhere…" She finished her popcorn, sighing and going to make herself a hamburger and fries.

Kitana slammed her back against the wall, annoyed. She was absolutely sure that they should've been out! Jade grunted under breath. "Your sister is a real piece of work, you know that?" Kitana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't know the half of it." She quipped. "Wait….do you see that?" Jade began, pointing to the cracks made on the wall when Kitana hit her back against it. "Yeah….I do. Jade, try hitting it. I'm rather intrigued by it now." Jade rammed her shoulder against it, and twice as many cracks appeared on the wall. The girls nodded at the same time, and launched themselves at the wall, busting it open and revealing the real exit to the outside. "YES! WE'RE FREE!" Kitana cheered loudly. Her stomach however, shortened the celebration with a roar. "We'll be free AND dead if we don't get out of here soon!" Jade said in a panicked voice. Jade was right, the roar from Kitana's belly caused the cave to tremble, and the ceiling above them began to cave in. They quickly grabbed the four buckets of gold and ran out of the cave, just as a large boulder fell behind them, preventing further entry. Kitana hugged Jade tightly. "We made it!" Jade chuckled. "Yes we did. You can actually use the gold to by yourself a cave full of food!" Jade added in. She stopped however when she saw Kitana's face turn a shade of grey. "Please don't mention caves around me for a while…" Jade nodded in understanding. They began to make their way back to the palace.

Mileena saw what happened to the cave, and gasped. "They made it out alive?! And with the GOLD? But how?" She heard the palace doors open, and suspected they had arrived. Sure enough, Kitana's voice rang through the palace. "Mileena! We have retrieved the treasure. Show yourself!" Mileena sighed. "Bring it up here!" She yelled. Kitana and Jade brought it upstairs, and they reached Mileena's door just as Kitana's stomach rumbled loudly.

Mileena snickered. "Well now sister, seems like you got yourself into a pickle out there!" At the mention of the word "pickle", Kitana's stomach growled for the hundredth time that day. Jade saw Kitana's face pale even more, so she stepped in. "Mileena, your sister has endured both hunger and danger, and we both risked our lives to get this for you. The least you can do is be grateful, not add to her problems." Mileena sighed. She walked over to her dinner and sat down. The moment she picked it up, she saw Kitana standing over her. "What…" Mileena snarled. "Since I went through the ordeal of getting that treasure for you, I believe I deserve some compensation for my troubles." Mileena pulled the plate towards her, defiantly. "You'll have to pry it from me." She remarked, stubbornly. Her eyes widened as Kitana's lips formed an evil smile. "Oh I do believe that can be arranged." She snapped her fingers, and before Mileena could react, Jade appeared and whacked Mileena in the groin with her staff. Kitana sat in a chair with the food on a table in front of her. "Now…" She started, as Mileena came to. "You will feed me like an obedient little girl while I sit here." Mileena growled. "Absolutely not!" Jade came up behind her, a boomerang pressed against Mileena's neck. "Oh I could just tell mother you got into trouble in another realm and got yourself killed." Kitana said, smiling evilly. "You wouldn't dare…" Mileena started. "Would you like to test that?" Kitana grinned, as Jade pressed point of the boomerang against Mileena's adam's apple, causing her to gulp with fear. "What's wrong Mileena? You seem a little shaken…" Kitana said with mock concern in her voice. "I'll do it…." Mileena muttered. "What was that? Speak up a little. "I SAID I'LL DO IT, DAMMIT!" Mileena roared. "That's more like it." Kitana chuckled.

So Mileena started feeding Kitana bite by bite, grunting with displeasure as she did so. Jade smirked, watching the scene before her unfold, sipping her soda. "Alls well that ends well." She said to herself. "The princess is living large and in charge, she's being fed by her sister, I'm enjoying myself for once, and Mileena's turned into her own sister's little bitch. Yup, I'd say things are perfect right now." And that's how it went for the rest of the day.


	2. The Rain Forest

Jade and Kitana soon found themselves lost in the Amazon rainforest in Earthrealm. Needless to say, Jade was less than pleased. Once again, Kitana had listened to her dumbass clone, and dragged her to this location to find some "sacred food". They left early in the morning. Kitana had made sure to eat this time, while Jade unfortunately had not.

Kitana was smiling like an idiot, much to Jade's displeasure. "Now isn't this ironic?" She chuckled. "Now I'M the calm one, and you're the hungry one." Jade sighed softly. "Well if it wasn't for you practically dragging me out the door, I would've eaten then. Oh and by the way, there is nothing here that can be destroyed by my stomach, so HA!" She boasted. Kitana had a look of annoyance, but it didn't last long as Jade's stomach rumbled loudly, causing a huge tree to fall, narrowly missing them. Both girls stared at the fallen tree in shock. Jade looked at Kitana incredulously. "Well then. I stand corrected. Now let's please get a move on so we can get out of here. I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened in the cave." Kitana shuddered, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

The girls had the same outfits on of course, (See Mileena's Little Game Part 1), and they also had Indian-like face paint. Jade didn't think it was necessary to wear that kind of paint, but Kitana thought it looked cool, so she had no objections. She was walking along the trail when she felt something hug her from behind. She was already to whirl around and strike whatever animal grabbed her but stopped after seeing that it was only Kitana. "Um…are you okay?" Jade questioned. Kitana smiled. "I'm good, thank you for asking. It's just….the noises coming from your belly are rather….pleasing." Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean to say….my stomach noises arouse you?" She said, almost choking on her words. Kitana blushed, wringing her hands together in shame. "Yes…" Jade thought for a second. "Hm…could it possibly be that the loud noises that put us in danger, excite you by arousal?" Kitana nodded. "Yes, and the more it happens, the more I like it…and the more I feel like getting close to you. Oh god, I sound so ridicul-" Jade shushed her before she could finish. "You're fine. Absolutely fine. In fact, if it makes it any better, I secretly enjoyed your noises while we were in the cave." Kitana's eyes widened. "R-really?" Jade nodded, smiling. She put an arm around Kitana and continued through the forest.

Eventually they reached a stream, and they decided to wash their faces in it after traveling for an hour in the hot forest. Kitana accidentally slipped and fell in, being swept downstream by the current. Jade dived in after her, determined to protect her from any harm. Kitana felt happy once she felt Jade grab hold of her, but her happiness turned into horror when she saw what was at the end of the stream. "Um Jade…." Kitana started. "I know…" Jade finished. "Brace yourself!" Kitana shouted as they reached the waterfall's drop. Luckily, Kitana grabbed onto a ledge that jutted out, while Jade held onto her. They felt safe for the moment, but Jade's stomach roared, causing the ledge to break, sending both girls plummeting into the water below. By the time they had both finally gotten ashore again, Jade's stomach was growling like an alligator. "This is getting very out of hand, I must say." Kitana commented, wide-eyed. "Ya think?!" was all Jade could say in reply. Kitana heard the same growl again, and looked toward Jade. Jade caught her glance and shook her head. "That wasn't my stomach…" Kitana then looked down and saw several alligators approaching them. "Oh dear…." Kitana started, noticing they were surrounded. Jade looked around as well. "Kitana, if this is the end, I just want you to know…I love you, and I always have." Kitana looked at Jade in shock. "Y-you do?!" Jade nodded. "Yes….I just didn't know what your mother would think of it, so I kept it to myself. Same goes for Mileena. You saw us together before but the one I really wanted was you." Kitana smiled, blushing. "Awww, that's so sweet." Jade closed her eyes, and so did Kitana, both waiting for the alligators to strike. Then suddenly, another alligator-like growl erupted from Jade's belly. Both girls opened their eyes to see that the alligators had backed up a couple feet. "What's going on…?" Kitana asked, confused. Jade studied them for a minute before responding. "My guess is that they believe that the noises from my stomach are coming from their leader, and that they're standing down." Suddenly Jade's belly roared again, and the alligators turned tail and fled back into the water. Kitana raised an eyebrow. "Now that was odd…" Jade commented. They continued on, and finally reached the bucket where there was the sacred food.

Mileena saw what was going on from her screen, and decided that enough was enough. She sure as hell was not going to be screwed this time! She teleported down there, just as they found the gum. "I'll take that!" Mileena hollered, swooping down and taking the gum away from Kitana. "Mileena I wouldn't…" Jade started, before Mileena popped the gum in her mouth, ignoring both of them. "Mmmm…it tastes so good! All the different flavors!" She cheered. Unbeknownst to her, she began to turn violet. "Sister, you're turning violet!" Kitana shrieked. Mileena looked at herself in the mirror and gasped softly. "Oh no….this wasn't supposed to happen…." She said. Jade gasped as Kitana walked up to Mileena with her hands behind her back. "Kitana….what in the name of the Elder Gods are you doing?" Jade started in a warning tone. "Ohh nothing. Just fixing a problem that should've been resolved along time ago." Mileena took a step back. "What are you doing?" Kitana just tilted her head and smiled. "Oh dear sister. Make sure to say hi to Scorpion for me!" Mileena's face lit up at first, then fear overcame her when she realized what Kitana meant. "WAIT! DON'T DO IT PL-" She was cut off by a kiss on the lips by her sister, which caused her to swell up like a huge ball, and ultimately explode, leaving nothing left but a portal she was standing in front of. Kitana grabbed Jade and dashed into the portal, closing it behind her as they were swept back to the palace room in Edenia.

Jade and Kitana enjoyed a peaceful day in Edenia, filled with food, drinks, books, as well as relaxation. They allowed themselves to get hungry once in a while for the other's enjoyment, but not enough to cause any damage. Meanwhile, Mileena wound up the Netherrealm as her normal Tarkatan self. After cursing her sister and Jade multiple times, she began a warpath in the Netherrealm. Unaware of her victims, she ended up slaughtering Quan Chi. Scorpion was pissed when he found out Quan Chi was already killed. But after seeing Mileena approach him with his former master's head, he had nothing but the utmost respect and soon, love for her. They began killing as a couple, and eventually got engaged.

But that's another story to be made on another day. A possible part 3 perhaps?


	3. McDonalds & Finale

Kitana sat up in her bed, wide awake. She didn't know what time it was, nor the time she fell asleep. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Jade laying there. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly and the bed shook. Jade fell to the floor with a soft _thud. _Jade woke up, looking groggily at Kitana. "Third time this week...?" She groaned. Kitana nodded sheepishly in reply. "Welp, let's go get breakfast, shall we?" Jade offered. "Sounds good to me." Kitana agreed. They walked downstairs hand in hand, bumping into Goro and Kintaro on the way down. "I have a proposal to bring to your attention later." Goro said. "Okay." Kitana said, leading Jade downstairs. Jade opened the refrigerator door and her face turned a shade a grey. "Um Kitana? We have a problem..." She began. "What seems to be the problem?" Kitana asked. "We're out of food..." Jade said softly. "Nonsense!" Kitana cried. She flipped open the freezer, and to her shock, the freezer was empty too. "Didn't the Lin Kuei stock the pantry earlier?" Kitana asked. "Yeah, but the Tarkatans had a party last night..." Kitana sighed, her stomach groaning from hunger. "Well we must find something before we go through round three of survival..." She said, referring to the cave and rain forest incidents. "That's for damn sure." Jade replied, her stomach growling as well.

Meanwhile, Mileena had escaped the Netherrealm. Scorpion had opted to stay behind and rule it, and Mileena had no qualms about that. Originally, she wanted to rip her sister as well as the bodyguard apart for what they did to her, but now when she thought about it, a strange new feeling began to grow inside of her. It was a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. And it was this same feeling that she felt, as she found herself bursting through the doors of the Outworld Palace, much to Kitana's and Jade's surprise. "Mileena? What brings you back here?" Kitana asked. "I...did some thinking while I was in the Netherrealm..." She replied, nervously. "And...?" Kitana pressed. "I like you..." Mileena said, quietly. Kitana titled her head, not understanding her. "Come again...?" She asked. "_I SAID I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!_" Mileena yelled. Before Kitana or Jade could stop her, Mileena flung herself onto Kitana, burying her face into her sister's chest. "You don't seriously mean..." Kitana started, fearing the worst. What Mileena said next, confirmed her thoughts. "Yes...I have a crush on you..." Kitana turned pale. She exchanged glances with Jade, who was equally as shocked. But there was something else that Kitana could read on Jade's on face. Was it...jealousy? That she didn't know.

Several minutes later, Kitana, Mileena, and Jade were seated with Goro, Sheeva and Kintaro. "So...what is this about?" Kitana questioned. Goro sighed, pulling out a scroll. "Now that Shao Kahn is no more, we have no leader. The different tribes are fighting for control. To make this simple, we want you to be the Queen of Outworld." He finished, awaiting her answer. Kitana was taken aback by this tremendous request, but instead of backing down, she proceeded with caution. "I will humor you for a moment. Say I do agree to this. What do Mileena and Jade get out of it ?" Goro looked at both Mileena and Jade. Both stared back at him expectantly. Sheeva yawned, crossing her arms. Kintaro simply looked bored. "Well, Mileena and Jade could be your princesses. There is absolutely no catch to this. Though I do ask of something from this." Kitana thought for a moment. "Okay...what exactly are you wanting?" Goro extended the scroll some more, and pointed to a specific section. "Here." He said. "I ask for me and Kintaro to be the Royal Guard, and as for the armies, I wish for Sheeva to control the Shokan army, while Baraka and Motaro run the Tarkatans and Centaurians." He finished. Jade's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Kitana and Mileena both sweatdropped nervously, while Jade blushed. Kintaro perked his head up, with a confused snarl. "Pardon me." Jade said. "Please continue." Goro cleared his throat awkwardly and continued. "Well...that's the basics of it." He said. "All you have to do, is sign it with your name." Kitana looked to both Jade and Mileena, who both nodded their approval. Kitana signed it, and the deal was done. "Tomorrow morning, we shall hail the new Queen and Princesses of Outworld." Goro proclaimed, standing up. The three Shokan bowed in respect before departing. "Now, my _Queen_," Jade began. "I for one would go for some food right about now." Kitana giggled, patting Jade on the shoulder. "I think my stomach would agree with you, Jade." She replied. "Just bring something back for me." Mileena answered, disappearing upstairs. "Hm...some take out seems good, wouldn't you agree Jade?" Kitana suggested. "Fine with me." Jade answered her. "As long as we don't end up risking our lives again."

Twenty minutes later, Jade and Kitana were walking the streets of Earthrealm, in search of a good place to get food from. Kitana jumped in fear as her belly roared. Jade shoot a look at her, and looked up at a building that was about to collapse on them. "Oh dear..." Jade gulped. "Not again..." Kitana groaned. Jade quickly tackled Kitana out of the way, and the building crashed just several feet from them. "Now Kitana..." Jade said sweetly, looking up at her. "We are going to run to the nearest food place, because _ANYTHING _sounds good right now. And we are going to be quick about it, so maybe, just _MAYBE, _we don't end up on the verge of dying again." Kitana nodded eagerly. They ran to the nearest McDonalds, and bumped into Sonya and Johnny. "Hey you two!" Jade waved. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" Sonya asked, smiling. "Not much at all. Just having Earthrealm food for a change." Johnny snickered, and Kitana wondered what was so funny. "McDonalds though? I never thought you chicks would go for that kind of thing. It just seems so..." Johnny stopped, suddenly forgetting what he was gonna say. "Uncommon for us?" Kitana suggested. "Yeah! That's right!" Johnny said. Jade picked up their food, and the both of them made a mad dash to the door. "Leaving already?" Sonya asked with a frown. "Yep. Gotta get home before 'it' happens again." Jade answered. "What exactly is it..?" Sonya asked curiously. "Trust me...you don't wanted to know." Kitana muttered. "Alrighty then..." Sonya said as the two girls quickly left. They were halfway to the portal when both girls stopped. "Well we made it this far..." Jade commented. "Want to check to see if our orders were done right?" Suddenly, both girl's bellies erupted with a deep roar. Their eyes widened as they heard a loud groaning noise from behind them. They turned around, and a big skyscraper fell on top of the McDonalds they had just gotten food from, crushing Johnny Cage's car in the process. "Erm...I'd rather not." Kitana replied. "I would like to go now." Jade obliged, jumping into the portal with the food, Kitana right behind her.

They appeared in front of the fireplace in the palace, and Mileena was quietly strumming an acoustic guitar. "Mileena...I never know you could play." Kitana said. "Baraka taught me. Using his blades as picks of course." Kitana smiled, setting their food down. "I got cheeseburgers and fries for the two of us, and a chicken sandwich and a milkshake for Mileena, just like you wanted." Kitana said. "Mind if I play a CD that me and Sheeva made together?" Mileena asked hopefully. "Sure!" Jade said. She put Mileena's CD in the drive. They enjoyed the soft music as they ate, and eventually both Jade and Mileena fell asleep, both of them resting against Kitana. Kitana smiled at the both of them, before dozing off herself.


	4. -BONUS- Gotham Part 1

Kitana was the first to awaken from the slumber that she had fallen into. She looked around and saw Jade and Mileena still on both sides of her, still both asleep. She quietly got up and went downstairs. She threw away the trash that was left over from the McDonalds binge they had went on yesterday night. Kitana sat at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "So...what do I do know?" She said to herself. "Well for one, we could stock up on food. Just so...you-know-what...doesn't happen again." Jade said, appearing in the doorway with a blush on her face. "I know." Kitana said, turning a shade of red as well. "But there's a city in Earthrealm I wanted to check out." Jade craned her neck, trying to read the paper that Kitana was looking at. "And what would that be?" She inquired. "Gotham City!" Kitana said, excitedly.

Jade nearly lost it after she heard that. "_GOTHAM CITY?!_" She blurted out. "Kitana, you know that place is notorious for crime, right?" Kitana nodded, her expression not changing. "Exactly. It'll be fun!" She encouraged her best friend. "But what about..." Jade started, pointing at Kitana's stomach, then at her own. "You do realize that those two can easily turn us into villains, depending on what damage we cause." Kitana rolled her eyes, having grown tired of Jade's negativity. "You know what? So be it. If it turns us into villains, i'll welcome it. I know how much you want to be evil again..." Kitana smiled, running a hand down Jade's leg. "Kitana, pull yourself togther!" Jade ordered, easing her hand off. "Being evil isn't sexy. It isn't fun, and it isn't exciting. It's...bad! Sure we used to be bad guys ourselves, but that's when we were working for your so-called father!" Jade finished, exhaling.

Kitana got up from the table, having made up her mind. "Fine, if you're not going to Gotham with me, then i'll go alone." She said, beginning to make her way upstairs. Jade stopped her, wondering to herself why she was giving in like this. "Stop...if it makes you feel any better...I'll go with you. Someone at least has to be there for you." Kitana lightened up instantly. "Wonderful!" She clapped. "Let me go fetch my dear sister so she can open a portal for us." With that, she bolted upstairs. Jade shook her head. "I don't have a good feeling about this..." She sighed. Mileena came down the stairs a few minutes later, with Kitana in tow. "Alright girls, stand back!" Mileena cried, opening a portal to Earthrealm right in front of them. "This will take you to Gotham. I can't exactly tell you where exactly you'll wind up, so be ready." She said. Both Kitana and Jade nodded their thanks and went through the portal.

Both of them stepped out of the portal, looking at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of park, but something was off. "I never knew the Netherrealm existed here..." Jade commented, shocked. "This isn't the netherrealm...this is Earthrealm's version of hell...something evil must exist here, for I feel a dark presence in this area." Jade's belly suddenly let out a deep rumble, and the pillars that were behind them, fell to the ground. Jade turned all shades of red, staring at Kitana with a panicked expression. "Please tell me we won't be here long..." She pleaded. "Jade, you'll be fine. I just want to explore the whole city, then we'll leave!" Kitana promised. Jade was then aware of the demons who turned to look at them. "We won't be, if they get a hold of us!" Jade replied, and she and Kitana got away from there quickly.

They passed by a hospital that was surrounded by ice and snow, and they stopped by a University that was populated with zombies. "Wait, let's check this place out. I read that the corpse of a goddess resides deep within that place!" Kitana said, pointing to Gotham University. Her stomach however, nixed that plan with a loud groan. Several zombies picked their heads up to see where the noise came from, and the two girls heard a loud groaning noise coming from the university. "Oh dear..." Kitana gulped, fearing the worst. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Jade yelled, pulling the stunned princess away from the area.

Meanwhile, the hero known as Batman had perched up on a building overlooking North Burnley. He had heard about the disasters happening, consisting of loud noises and buildings and structures collapsing. He remained crouched there, when he suddenly picked up two barely scantily clad women running through the streets, looking terrified. He didn't think much of it at first, but when he heard the noise again, and saw Poison Ivy's greenhouse go down, his suspicions were confirmed. He swooped down, following them.

At this time, the two girls were halfway across North Burnley. They got to an area that was blanketed by a thin layer of yellow smoke. Kitana suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I feel someone watching us." She remarked. As soon as she said that, Batman dropped down in front of them. "I had a feeling that you two were responsible for those disasters." He began. He spoke with a deep voice that froze the girls in their tracks. "I don't know who you two are, or where you two came from for that matter, but what I do know is that i'm taking you both in so you girls don't cause any more damage to this city. Kitana and Jade shared a look. "Well, we can be heroes..." Jade started. "Or we can be villains..." Kitana finished for her. "For old time's sake?" Jade offered, which Kitana nodded to. They both turned toward the dark knight, and readied their weapons. "If it's a fight you want, then so be it." Batman said, taking a fighting stance.

Kitana and Jade both rushed him, but Batman was ready. He ducked under both of them, and applied a dropkick to both of their backs, sending them both crashing to the floor. "This guy is unlike anyone i've ever faced..." Jade commented. "Right? It's like he has the answer to every one of our moves." Kitana answered as they both dusted themselves off. They got to their feet, only to find Batman ready for them. He rushed them with his fists at the ready, but Kitana and Jade were prepared this time. She fan-lifted batman and Jade skillfully jumped over her, hitting Batman squarely in the chest with her pole. The fight went on for a while, with both of them countering each others blows. Finally, it was just Jade and Batman left, as Kitana no longer had strength to fight. Batman signaled for her to bring it, which Jade gladly did. Batman quickly drew his cape forward, ready to counter her next move. Jade however, stopped right in front of him. She then went low, hitting him right in the groin with her staff, which caused him to drop his protective stance. She then stepped behind him and hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. She gave Kitana a look which meant that she was ready to end this, a look that Kitana knew all too well. Unfortunately, so was the batman. Even as he stood on one knee, coughing up blood, he saw his opening and took it. However, he made a fatal mistake. He went after Jade, not realizing that Kitana was back on her feet. She caught Batman in the stomach with her fan, making him double over in agony. Jade dealt the finishing blow, throwing her boomerang so that it took Batman's head clean off.

"Do you think we're villains now?" Kitana asked. "Well considering we just killed Gotham's protector, i'd say we very much are." She said, as they took off into the night.


End file.
